Sherry McDowell-Walken
Sherry McDowell-Walken (シェリー・ウォーケン) is the only child and daughter of Bear Walken and wife of Harry McDowell. She was raised by her father after her mother’s death from illness. Bear dedicated his life to protect Sherry ever since. Her mother, though not spoken about in detail, is revealed as Japanese in episode 23 and therefore making Sherry a blasian or hafu. After Harry's downfall, Sherry is reincarnated as a deadman for the Corsione Family, working as Don Corsione's bodyguard. Personality In life, Sherry was a poised, kind, and trusting girl. In many instances she is shown as presenting herself maturely for her age. Growing up in Millennium's inner circle, Sherry considers many of its members to be dear loved ones and family as her father does. Cid Gallarde, whom she referred to as "Uncle Cid", is also Bear's best friend. The life of a gangster's daughter makes her confident and prepared to go through life head on with a composed mentality. During the episode she is introduced to the audience, she shows interest in Harry McDowell and falls in love with him over the course of the show. This does not change as an adult, as Sherry loved Harry and planned to have children with him. Sherry's love for Harry and her father remain after she is necrolized post mortem, when she intends to take revenge on Grave for her husband and father's deaths, even siding with a rival mafia family of her father to do so. Synopsis Sherry met Harry McDowell after he and Brandon Heat were inducted within Millennium's 'Family'--a close-knit group of friends that Big Daddy viewed as being part of his family, falling in love with him almost immediately.Sherry was seven years old at the beginning of the story. After the five year timeskip in which Brandon and Harry would be inducted into the Family, she would be twelve. At first Harry only sees her as another member of the family but grows to like Sherry more until he fell in love with her in turn. In a conversation between Harry, Li, and Bob, Li teases Harry stating that Harry isn't interested in Sherry in actuality and sees her only as Bear's daughter who can be used as an upperhand to Bear. Harry replies by saying that he doesn't know what Li is talking about and has loved Sherry from the moment he saw her from the bottom of his heart. Although Bear was a little suspicious of Harry’s intentions at first and forbade Sherry to go out with Harry, Sherry tells him she's willing to die for Harry just like how her father is ready to died for Big Daddy. Bear then tells her he does not want her to end up like her mother. Bear then decides to test Harry instead and finally approves of Harry to allow him to marry Sherry. In a casual conversation with Brandon, Harry shares that Sherry's relationship with her father has been strained and that they continue to clash at times. Harry goes on to share that she is still a student living a normal life with her studies and spending time with her friends. He then invites Brandon to go on a double date with Sherry and one of her friends to which Brandon says he would consider it. After Brandon is killed, Harry and Sherry are shown spending time together in their home discussing prospective marriage plans and a future together. Harry says that he plans on marrying her once he has accomplished more of his goals in Millennium to which she agreed. He then confided in her that he has been emotionally suffering since the death of his best friend, careful to not disclose that he was the one who murdered him. Sherry comforted him and gives him the space to mourn and weep. During Bear's flashback, the day of Sherry and Harry's wedding is shown at the steps of a Catholic Church. Thirteen years later, Sherry is seen having dinner with her father and her husband, Bear expressing hope to seeing his future grandchildren. Harry states that he has attempted to father children with Sherry many times, although presumably without success. Sherry playfully admonishes Harry for his crudeness. At the news of her father's death, she mourns with Harry. Sherry is then tragically shot in front of Harry during a power struggle between Harry and dissenting board members of Millennium, two days after her father Bear was killed in a battle with the reincarnated Brandon, now known as Beyond the Grave. Harry, heartbroken about what had just happened, weeps and cries aloud at the death of his wife in realization that the life he has built ultimately brought an end to his true love. He held Sherry in his arms on the drive to a church, crying as he drove, and was the only one to attend her funeral. Gungrave: Overdose Sherry returns through necrolization in the sequel, intending to take revenge on Grave for her husband and father's deaths. Trivia * While little to no mention of Sherry's mother is shared, there are scattered references to her. Her father, Bear, warns Sherry about the dangers of pursuing a man like Harry McDowell because of his line of work and alludes to how that sort of life is how her mother passed away. (See episode 12). Several Japanese cultural pieces are shown in the Walken household, such as their home's architecture, kimono clothing, tatami mats, and removing shoes at the entrance, or genkan. Finally, in Bear Walken's final moments he experiences flashbacks of his life with Sherry as a young girl with his wife up to his wife's death in which Sherry is shown weeping. * Sherry's design from Gungrave: Overdose is retooled for Zapp Renfro of Yasuhiro Nightow's manga Blood Blockade Battlefront. * In Bear's flashbacks to Sherry's childhood prior to his death in the anime, Sherry is seen holding a teddy bear with Bear's characteristic sunglasses, a play on Bear's name. * Sherry's hair resembles her mother's in life. In death, her appearance is more reminiscent of her father. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Millennion Category:Corsione Family Category:Deceased Character